


Things Unplanned

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons actually talk, Prompt me, Season 2 AU, There Is Only One Bed, Undercover gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  What if Fitz had gone with the team after Donnie in Season 2.  AKA Fitzsimmons have to think fast and now Hydra thinks they are married.





	Things Unplanned

Fitz sat in the back of the SUV and clutched his backpack tightly to his chest, as his foot bounced nervously against the floorboard as the approached what looked like a shipyard. The last thing he had expected when he woke up this morning was to be pulled into Coulson’s office and told he was needed in the field to try to bring Donnie Gill in before Hydra got their hands on him again.  
The meeting had been heated. The team clearly divided on the subject of if it was safe for him to be back in the field. His own opinion never asked while May and Mack especially argued against sending him.  
But in the end, Coulson had overridden all concerns and Donnie was too big of an asset to lose again. With Simmons gone, where Fitz still wasn’t allowed to know, he was the only one with enough of a connection to Gill to have a chance at getting him to come in peacefully.  
From the front seat Hunter looked back at his new teammate with a bit of concern. “You sure you are up to this mate?” he asked. Hunter hadn’t been privy to the meeting in Coulson’s office but he had been getting to know the quiet engineer and had taken a shine to him.  
Fitz’s bright blue eyes locked with his in the mirror and he nodded slowly.  
“Skye’s getting into position while Hunter and I will follow as soon as we’ve hidden the car,” May assured her voice unusually soft. “We’ll be on coms with you the whole time. The first sign of trouble we’ll get you out of there.”  
“Okay,” Fitz said simply taking a few ragged breaths to calm himself as the car came to a stop at the gangplank of the ship.  
With a shaky hand, he pushed the door open and bid one last look before he climbed out and up into the bowels of the ship.  
——————————————  
Jemma pulled the jacket Bakshi had given her tighter around herself as she carefully walked through the bowels of the frozen ship to brace against the cold. With every step she took, the temperature dropped even more or she found a frozen unfortunate crew member who told her she was going in the right direction.  
She heard the sound of muffled voices ahead of her and what she saw at the end of the walkway took her breath away.  
Fitz was walking back, his hands raised in front of himself, as Donnie advanced on him with outstretched arms. The tendrils of cold curling menacingly before him.  
Fitz wasn’t supposed to be here her mind growled and she resisted the urge to run and place herself in front of him. He was supposed to be safely tucked away back at the Playground and well away from vipers like Hydra who would have no qualms going after him despite his injuries. In fact Bakshi has provided more than once about her partner’s current whereabouts, each one easily rebuffed by a change in subject.  
“Get his attention Miss Simmons,” Bakshi said smoothly into her ear either not noticing or not caring about Fitz’s predicament “and say exactly what I do.”  
“Donnie,” she said loud enough to pull his attention from Fitz and direct it at her.  
Both Fitz and Donnie turned to her in the same moment. Donnie looked at her in curiosity while Fitz wore a look of utter shock shock. Jemma didn’t hesitate now and pressed forward. She easily stepped up behind Fitz, her hand rested on the small of his back in a small show of comfort.  
This was not how she’d imagined their reunion going all those lonely nights in bed.  
“Jemma,” he gasped seeing her for the first time in weeks. Hundreds of warring emotions ran through him from wanting to pull her into a hug or shout at her to demand to know why she left him.  
Donnie’s eyes flashed in jealousy at the sight of them together once more.  
“Must be nice,” he spat “to still have your best friend at your side.”  
Jemma heard Fitz let out a small whimper and could only place a soft hand on his shoulder before she spoke the words Bakshi sent through the comms.  
“Listen to the sound of my voice,” She started.  
————————————  
“We need to get him out of there,” Hunter hissed and pulled up his rifle to take aim at the Hydra agent that hand her hands on Fitz All the while he mentally planned the cursing he was going to give to Coulson. Hunter knew it had been too dangerous for the Engineer to face down whatever Donnie was.  
And now, there was no way in hell Hunter was going to allow Fitz to be taken or harmed by them. The red light of the sight aimed squarely at the Hydra symbol on the woman’s back. His finger on the trigger when another shot rang out and pain blossomed in his chest.  
Hunter gasped in pain and rolled to see May turning her weapon from him as she fired another round into the pipes below to send up a plume of steam.  
“Simmons is here!” she said into the comms and Hunter realized in why he’d been shot. Well, he was fairly certain it was about protecting Agent Simmons and not for icing her while they were after Creel.  
Coulson’s voice cursed “And Fitz?”  
“Unknown, Gill is after them both,” May said moving through the narrow walkways to search for the scientists.  
“Find him, get him out of there, but if possible maintain Agent Simmons cover,” Coulson ordered. He drew a heavy breath “And if we can’t contain Donnie we will need to eliminate him. When Mack mentioned to Ward Fitz was going after Donne he said he took the Sandbox for Hydra.”  
“Copy that.”  
————————————  
When the shots rang out Jemma ran, her hand clutched tightly in Fitz’s as she tried to figure out how to get him away from not only Donnie but past Bakshi and back to the team.  
Only in the next moment all thoughts of keeping him away from Bakshi disappeared when she turned the corner and ran full on into the Hydra agent and a contingent of his armed men.  
“Well if it isn’t the allusive Agent Fitz, just where have you been hiding all these months?” Bakshi purred and Jemma had to bite her tongue. Bakshi’s men pulled Fitz into a tight hold in time for Donnie to come around the corner.  
Bakshi squared his shoulders and marched down the hall to meet the angry young man head-on. His silky voice delivering the phrase Jemma had attempted just a few moments before. Only this time Donnie’s eyes rolled into his head and his body relaxed.  
“I’m happy to comply,” signaled he was once again in Hydra’s hold.  
“Stop anyone from following us, I’m fairly certain Agent Fitz isn’t here on his own,” Bakshi ordered and ushered the group onto the deck where he finally turned his full attention to Fitz.  
“And what shall we do with you?” Bakshi asked as he circled Fitz like a tiger stalking its prey. “A mind such as yours would be such a horrible thing to waste. And from what I hear you were quite resistant to Garret’s recruitment efforts not so long ago.”  
Jemma saw the look in Bakshi’s eyes coupled with the look of defiance on Fitz’s face and terror overwhelmed her that Fitz would fall to the same fate as Donnie, or worse. Without another thought, she ran to him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him into a fierce kiss despite the guards that held him.  
Fitz let out a startled cry but quickly overcame his shock to return the kiss before she pulled away and held him tightly.  
“My darling, you escaped!” she cried.  
Fitz was grateful that Bakshi spoke first and allowed him to think for a few moments to get his thoughts together and hope he was on the same train as Jemma.  
“Escaped?” Bakshi asked.  
“We were Shield’s greatest minds,” Jemma said and added a few tears for good measure. “They didn’t take too kindly to when we secretly got married out of the Academy so they couldn’t split us up. We had planned to escape once and for all during the fall, but Fitz was captured. I think they hoped I would come back for him.” She paused only to meet Fitz’s eyes “After all, who wouldn’t go back for their husband.”  
Fitz’s eyes widened but he didn’t refute her story, “They wanted me to bring Gill in for-”  
He was cut off as a shot rang out and Donnie fell over the side of the ship, the Hydra agents let Fitz go to raise their weapons against the unseen threat.  
Fitz saw Skye and Jemma followed his line of sight.  
“Cover,” Fitz hissed into Jemma’s ear and they moved together. Each one grabbed one of Bakshi’s arms and yanked him back as Skye let off another shot. And while it didn’t come anywhere near him, the bullet hit the frozen steel and convinced Bakshi they had just saved his life.  
“Get to the chopper,” Bakshi ordered and ushered the Scientists away before Shield could close in.  
\-----------------------------------------

Jemma clutched to Fitz’s hand as the Chopper took them back to Hydra’s headquarters. Unable to properly speak with him due to the noise of the blades and Bakshi being privy to their conversation through the head seats. 

But it didn’t stop her from doing a preliminary evaluation on him. It had been weeks since she’d seen him, held him, and she was disappointed to see he’d lost a bit more weight. His hand shook slightly but he held onto her and a light sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, what little color he’d had in his pale face was rapidly drained away. A quick glance at her watch told Jemma he had missed his last dose of medications and a headache would be the first thing to creep in. 

Meanwhile Bakshi wore a satisfied smile as he tapped away on his phone, no doubt sending word ahead that while he failed to collect Gill, he’d secured a much bigger prize in the form of Agent Leopold Fitz.

Jemma turned her attention back to Fitz and caught his eye. Her concern was palpable and he mouthed “I’m okay,” while squeezing her hand. 

The Chopper finally touched down on the roof of headquarters and the men quickly departed. Jemma hoped they too would be dismissed quickly and she could take him back to the safety of her apartment. There they could contact Coulson and get extraction for Fitz.

“Sir,” she said still keeping her hold on Fitz, as if to make sure he didn’t disappear the second she let go. “Fitz was involved in an accident during the fall and requires a few very important medications that he doesn’t have on him. May I be permitted access to Medical to get them before I take him home?”

“Make a list Miss Simmons of the medications and anything else you might need. As you only have the clothes on your back please let us know whatever you require to make your stay with us more comfortable” Bakshi said. 

“And you won’t be returning to your old apartment. Dr. Whitehall isn’t willing to risk such valuable assets now that your husband has escaped Shield and there is a chance they will come after you both. We will be moving you to where our most esteemed assets live. Men will gather your personal effects tomorrow.” 

Jemma nearly felt her smile falter, Coulson wouldn’t be able to easily find them if they were moved, and Fitz beat her to responding “That is most generous of you,” he said wearily. 

Bakshi beamed and motioned them towards the door, “A car will be waiting downstairs, supplies for tonight will be delivered by the time you arrive at the apartment. Rest up, we will discuss what we would like your talents used for once you have been able to get settled.”

Jemma felt Fitz squeeze her hand again, this time in frustration. She knew the mere thought of working for Hydra, even undercover, was a lot for him. Especially after what Garrett had said to him. 

“We look forward to a new challenge,” Jemma said simply and led the way down the stairs. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even an hour later Jemma shut the door of their new apartment behind her and turned the lock with a satisfying click, finally leaving her and Fitz alone. The bag of medicine they’d been given in the lobby slipped from Fitz’s fingers onto the floor as they looked into the new space. 

While her old apartment had been a cozy one bedroom, this was sleek industrial yet modern loft studio with massive floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. A kitchen and living area made up the first floor and it looked the bedroom was on the open second level. A basket sat on the counter full of personal supplies and pajamas to get them through the first night.

“Well this is posh,” Jemma said her voice slightly higher than normal as she guided him to sit on the most uncomfortable looking sofa she’d ever seen. A small groan escaping his lips as he was finally able to sit back. “You stay put, I’ll get your medication and hopefully they left something edible. Your stomach has been growling since we left the ship.” 

Fitz didn’t say anything, instead holding his hands over his eyes in an effort to stave off the pain and get a handle on the situation. In a matter of hours his life had been turned completely upside down ...again.

Jemma wanted to talk with him but knew it would only get worse without his food and meds. So she worked quickly to put together some simple sandwiches and bottles of water. It wasn’t his favorite but she would see what she could do about getting the ingredients tomorrow.

Fitz was still just as she had left him, only his breathing had grown more shallow and unsteady.

“Fitz,” she said gently and pulled his hand away from his face. “I have your pills and some dinner, let’s get you a bite to eat and then to bed.”

Fitz took the pills first and swallowed them with a grimace before he tried to speak, his eyes shining with frustration as he simply couldn’t find the words. Too exhausted and overwhelmed by the days events. 

Jemma felt her anger at Ward and Hydra flare anew and rather than try to help him find the words she shook her head and cupped his cheek. “I promise we’ll talk tomorrow, but for now you need to eat and then a good night’s rest.” 

Fitz studied her face intently before he nodded and spoke softly, “You too,”. 

Jemma didn’t need much encouragement and eagerly tucked into her own dinner. That done she cleared the plates and then rummaged through the basket until she found a set of pajamas for them both.

She joined him up in the loft where he stood frozen at the top of the stairs with wide eyes.

“Fitz, what’s wrong?” she asked concerned. 

“Bed,” he said pointing at what was easily a king size bed facing the wall of windows, covered in a heavenly looking white fluffy duvet and a mound of lush looking pillows. 

“And a lovely one at that,” Jemma said moving into the bedroom and gave him his pajamas before she slipped into the bathroom to get ready.

When she came back out Fitz was right where she left him at the top of the stairs staring at the bed.

“All yours,” she said motioning to the bathroom as she pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed. This was most definitely and upgrade from both the Playground and her original apartment. The sheets alone had to have cost more than their apartment at Sci Ops for a year.

Fitz gave the bed a doubtful look but retreated into the bathroom and it allowed Jemma to arrange the mountain of pillows on his side how she knew he preferred them. She left the covers turned down, eager to just rest before they tackled the day tomorrow. There was so much that needed to be said and done. 

The soft click of the door announced Fitz was done, the clothes he’d been wearing were messily folded in his arms and he started to head for the stairs. 

Jemma sat up quickly, “Fitz, what do you need?” she asked. If he wanted a drink or needed additional pain killers she would run down to grab them. 

He bit his lip and she could see how anxious he was even from a distance. “There’s only one bed,” he said quietly and took another deep breath “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Leopold James Fitz!” Jemma snapped and he winced at both the use of his full name and her tone. “Of course there is only one bed, they think we are married! And you are not sleeping on that horrible excuse for a sofa. This bed is more than large enough for the both of us so get over here and get in!” 

Fitz knew better than to argue with her and hastily sat his clothes on the dresser before he crawled into the bed and laid himself as close to the edge as possible in order to give Jemma plenty of room. 

Jemma let out a small sigh of defeat but was happy he was at least in the bed. She clicked off the lights and settled closer to the center. 

“Goodnight Fitz,” she said.

“Goodnight Simmons,” he added. 

Sleep claiming them both within only a few minutes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was streaming through the massive windows as Jemma woke up, though waking up was the last thing she wanted to be doing She was warm and comfortable with the steady thrum of a beating heart against her ear calming her in a way she couldn’t describe. She hadn’t felt this safe in months.

She sighed happily and snuggled deeper into her pillow but when her pillow let out a small groan of its own her eyes flew open in full and Jemma realized where she was. 

Despite the bed being the size of a small country Fitz and Jemma had both gravitated to one another in the night, Jemma ending up with her head pillowed on his chest and his arm loosely draped over her. 

Jemma froze unsure of what to do as she realized she was using Fitz as her pillow. She was happy and comfortable in his arms but she knew things were strained and so much was unsaid. Take into account the way Fitz had been terrified to even get into the bed the night before, seeing this could be enough to convince him to sleep in the bathtub. 

Slowly Jemma moved back and had to suppress a groan of her own at having to leave her comfortable spot. And with care she managed to ease herself from his hold and the bed without waking him. 

Fitz looked so very peaceful as he slept, the lines of worry and frustration that seemed to permanently line his face in his waking hours gone as he relaxed. 

“Jemma,” he whispered as he rolled over onto his side. 

Jemma felt tears burn in her eyes and had to stop herself from crawling back into his arms. Instead she decided to try to get the day off to a good start and make Fitz a proper breakfast of all his favorites. Or as many favorites as she could manage with what supplies Hydra had brought for them. 

\------------------------------------------

Fitz awoke with a start and sat up with his hand on his chest, unable to shake the feeling that there was something missing there, in an unfamiliar bed before the events of the previous day came crashing back. 

The mission to get Donnie had gone south, Jemma had been undercover at Hydra this whole time, Hydra thought they were married, and now they were in a new apartment with no way to contact the team. 

Brilliant. 

“Morning!” Jemma said with a bright smile as she came up the stairs with a tray in hand. 

Fitz immediately caught a whiff of tea, bacon and pancakes and he managed a small smile in return. 

“Did you sleep well?” Jemma asked setting they tray down and handed his cup of perfectly prepared tea. Both were keen to avoid the elephants in the room for a moment. 

Fitz savored the taste since only she could prepare it just right as he debated his answer. Honestly, it had been the best night of sleep he’d gotten in ages but he settled on a “Good, all things considered. You?” 

“Good,” she said and passed him his pills before she started to eat herself. 

They ate for a few moments in an awkward silence. Neither sure how or where to start. Finally Fitz dove in.

“So, now what?” he asked. 

Jemma sipped her tea unsure if she was relieved or disappointed that was where he decided to start.

“The tablets I am using to contact Coulson are still at my station in the lab. When we go in we will be able to get one. It might take a bit more time to slip away to get it to the drop point, but it’s a start.. Then it’s a matter of him or someone else coming to us if we can get our location or if Shield will need to put a tail on us ,” Jemma said and her heart dropped when Fitz made a face of disgust.

“You mean they sent you into Hydra without a way of readily communicating with you? What if you needed immediate extraction?” he asked. He was horrified the team would take such a risk with Jemma while hurt that it also meant there was no way for her to get updates on the team...on him. 

Jemma shifted and picked at her plate for a moment. 

“It was too dangerous to have even a phone that could have been discovered and traced back to Shield,” she said repeating what Coulson had said to her as she’d reluctantly handed over her phone just before she’d left the base. She’d hoped to be able to keep it with her for the pictures at least. 

“Coulson would come by in person for updates.”

Jemma watched as his eyes went to the bed at the revelation and she reached for him only to stop herself before she placed her hand over his. 

“I asked about you, every time,” she said letting a bit of her own frustration seep into her tone. “I was so worried because Coulson would only say you were okay...are you really okay?”

Fitz watched her hand reach for his hand before she pulled it back and heard the pain in her voice. But he was hurt as well, “You left,” he said quietly.

“Fitz,” she started and this time she didn’t hesitate and grabbed his hand while he held his other one up to silence her as all the pain of her leaving bubbled to the surface. 

“You left and the team, they didn’t know what to do with me. Skye always walking on eggshells, May with her pitying looks, Coulson keeping things from me, bloody Ward was in the basement, it wasn’t until Mack and Hunter came along that anyone even really talked with me again. But it’s because like you, they think I’m damaged and worthless now. They didn’t need me anymore but must have thought it was too dangerous to let me out into the world.”

“Fitz no,” Jemma said and shoved her plate away, as her heart broke at his words. Coulson had assured her they would watch out for him while she was gone and now it seems they had practically ignored him. 

He didn’t look up to meet her gaze so she gently grabbed his chin until his eyes met her own, and like hers they were filled with pain and unshed tears. 

“Never,” she said fiercely “I would never think that Fitz. The doctors, the team, everyone said, I was making you worse and Coulson approached me with the assignment. I felt like it was the only way you would get better. I only took it because they promised me they’d look out for you and keep me updated.”

Fitz felt his breath hitch in his chest, how could she possibly think she made him worse. She was the only one he felt he could allow his frustration to show with the only one he felt clear talking too. 

“You are the only one I feel clear talking too,” he said out loud but quickly realized why they would have said that to her. “But I can see why they came to that conclusion, I was awful to you. I’m so sorry, you were only trying to help me and I was a prat.”

“And I’m sorry too, I never wanted to hurt you,” Jemma said feeling as if a massive weight was lifted from her shoulders. She didn’t wait a moment longer and pulled him into her arms, thrilled when he returned the embrace. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

“I’ve missed you too.”

As much as Jemma had wished that they had more time to get together and work out more of their issues duty called far more quickly than either of them wanted. A strong knock at the door had broken their embrace and Jemma reluctantly pulled away to go answer the door.

She opened it and a small squeak escaped her lips as an intimidating brunette stood on the other side with her arms laden down with bags and looking less than pleased to be there.

“Miss Simmons?” she asked.

“Doctor,” Jemma couldn’t help but correct and earned a raised eyebrow in response. 

“Can I assume Doctor Fitz is here as well,” she asked emphasizing the title as Jemma felt Fitz come up behind her and his hand brushed against her own in a small show of support. 

“And you are?” Jemma asked and made sure to keep her voice firm even though the brunettes eyes were boring into her and making her want to squirm.

“Head of Security,” she said and entered the apartment. “Bakshi asked me to bring you some clothes and then drive you to the lab.”

Jemma felt Fitz grab her hand for a second, neither one of them keen with a Hydra Security Agent watching their every move. 

“That is quite alright, Fitz and I would prefer to walk to the lab. We can see the building from here.”

“Your security is now of the utmost priority, you will not be permitted out without an escort,” she said sternly. “Can’t have Shield coming to take you back.” 

It was Jemma who found herself at a loss for words now but thankfully Fitz jumped in. 

“Again, Hydra is most generous with their time and resources. Shield most definitely won’t give us up without a fight,” he said earnestly. 

She set them with one last look before she checked her watch. “I’ll be back in an hour to collect you, black SUV will be waiting just outside the lobby.” 

“We’ll be there, thank you” Jemma assured and she held her breath until their new bodyguard was out the door. 

They both waited until they could no longer hear her boots striding down the hall before they looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“Bloody Hell,” Fitz said and scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. If Hydra was going to be watching their every move it was going to be more and more difficult to get a message out to the team. 

Jemma placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder her words of comfort as much for herself as they were for him. “It’ll be alright, at least we now have each other, and together we’ll get out of this.”

His hand joined hers on his shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a gesture that the phantom Jemma had done countless times since he’d started seeing her. But now it truly gave him comfort as it was Jemma warm hand under his own.

They savored the few moments before Fitz pulled away and opened the bags that had been brought. He fought down the bile that they knew his sizes and pulled out a simple blue dress shirt and trousers. 

Jemma frowned pulling out her items that were very similar to what she had been wearing since she’d been undercover. “We’ll see that we get you some clothes you’ll be more comfortable in,” she said. She pulled out a few more toiletries until she came to the bottom of the bag and froze when she pulled out two simple velvet boxes attached to a white envelope.

“Are those?” Fitz asked with his eyes wide taking the envelope. 

Jemma flipped open the lids as Fitz opened the note, the diamond in one of them nearly blinding Jemma.

“Consider this a belated wedding gift,” Fitz read horrified “Doctor Whitehall.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma couldn’t stop herself from fiddling with the ring that now adorned her finger. The large diamond heavy on her hand and a constant reminder of the situation they now found themselves in. Trapped within Hydra as a married couple on the run from Shield. 

The car they were in, driven by their bodyguard, was posh. Tinted windows, plush leather, and two mimosa’s had waited for them.. Their escort looking back to check on them every few moments as if afraid they were going to throw the door open and make a run for it. 

Fitz placed his hand over her own to quiet her fidgeting, the smooth metal band of his ring cool against her skin. Jemma shot him a grateful smile and was relieved when he didn’t remove the supportive hand. They were in this together. 

“Almost there,” Jemma said as she nodded out the window so Fitz could get his first look at where she had been. 

“Not quite what I expected,” he said quietly. The building looked like nothing more than your run of the mill office building. Not the headquarters for a worldwide evil organization. 

The car had just turned the final corner when the word around them exploded. A black SUV had rammed into them from behind and kept pushing until their car was pinned to the outer wall of one of the buildings. 

Jemma felt the seatbelt bite into her neck as she was forced forward so hard it would no doubt leave a bruise. Through the noise and chaos she her Fitz let out a pained cry. As soon as things stopped moving she wasted no time and grabbed Fitz’s face in her hands, 

“Are you okay?” she asked worried. 

Fitz was seeing stars as the impact had caused his head to knock into the window, but nodded to ease her fears. “Just need a moment,” he said and leaned into her touch. He had missed her so much. 

Their driver used a small knife she’d pulled from somewhere Jemma didn’t really want to know to take out her airbag and now worked get out and see who had attacked them.. Before she could extricate herself the passenger door was yanked open and a familiar face stood with a gun trained on their driver.

“We’ll be taking our scientists back no- BOBBI?!” Hunter said his full attention on their escort. 

Bobbi?

‘Bobbi’ didn’t give him a chance to say anything more and suddenly launched herself forward and kocked the gun out of his hands while her other arm swung back and caught him full across the face and knocking him out cold.

“Stay here!” she hissed and leapt out of the car to take on the rest of the team who had come with Hunter. 

Neither Fitz or Simmons had any intention of following that order. Shield had found them and come to get them, they fully intended on taking them up on the ride home. 

“Out your side,” Jemma said as the fight seemed to be concentrated outside of the passenger side of the SUV. 

Fitz had to hit the door with his shoulder a few times but it finally gave way and Fitz reached back taking her hand. They got out of the car and peered around the bumper. Their escort, Bobbi, Hunter had said, was holding her own against May while Skye and Trip were forced to focus on the back up Hydra had sent swarming out of the nearby building. 

“There,” Jemma said pointing across the intersection where a black van was parked. A familiar hula girl sitting on the dashboard. Fitz nodded and as they stood to make a run for the van when he swayed dangerously as his head still spun from the impact. 

“Fitz!” Jemma cried as she eased him to the ground unable to keep him up.

“Jemma run,” he mumbled but it was too late.

A trio of Hydra agents were at their sides in nearly an instant later. The numbers going against Shield’s favor with every passing moment.

“I have him,” one said and picked Fitz up as if he weighed nothing. “I will get him to medical, cover me.”

Jemma panicked “No!” she shouted and startled the men.

“Doctor Fitz is recovering from a TBI and hit his head in the accident,” Jemma said quickly “It’s too dangerous for you to simply bound off with him, he needs a gurney.” It wasn’t much but it was enough for the agent to set Fitz back down. It also bought Shield a few more minutes to get to them. 

The leader of the trio reached for Jemma next “Doctor Simmons, then allow me to escort you ahead, we need to get you to safety.”

“I won’t leave my husband!” Jemma cried as she tried to pull herself free. Shocked when she fell to the ground and the agent that held her collapsed in a heap. The familiar blue lines of an ICER fading away on his forehead. 

Jemma ignored the other two agents that dropped next and scrambled to Fitz’s side and pulled him to her trying to protect him from anymore harm. 

“I have Fitzsimmons, everyone fall back,” a familiar voice said. 

May.

“Fitz took a bit of a hit in the accident” Jemma said and helped him up. He was still dazed and leaned on her heavily but was determined to get out of there. 

May immediately took his other side, slinging his arm over her shoulders while still holding an Icer in the other. 

“One my signal,” Trip said over the comms “everyone get down, once the device has been set off get to the van and we get the hell out of here.”

There was no question as to what Trip was about to set off.

Jemma pulled Fitz to her even tighter and he weakly returned the gesture as May covered them both and on Trips mark one of the concussive devices were set off. 

They gave it a few moments before May pulled them up and they ran for the waiting van. Skye was already at the wheel and Trip was helping Hunter carry a now unconscious Bobbi. 

No sooner had they all piled in and closed the door did Skye take off with a squeal of the tires. Everyone sat in what seemed like a stunned silence. Fitz laid with his head against Jemma’s shoulder, her grip on him tighter than ever.

“We are safe,” she soothed and Fitz let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Across from them Hunter made Bobbi more comfortable so her head was in his lap before he looked up with a bemused look. 

“Well that went well.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment they arrived back at the Playground it had been a flurry of activity. Fitz, Jemma, and Bobbi taken off to medical while Hunter followed behind Coulson bellowing about Bobbi’s presence there. Skye, Trip, and May offering a debrief between Hunter’s protests about working with his ex wife again. 

Jemma had batted away the agents trying to asses her in favor of looking over Fitz herself. She barked orders at the tests she wanted run and medications administered. It was only when Fitz took her hand and gave it a small kiss did she slow down long enough to cup his face in her hands.

“You too,” he said softly. 

Jemma was ready to protest but the look in his eyes caused her to sigh in defeat. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said with one last gentle caress and returned to her own bed and the harried agents that had been assigned to look her over. 

They confirmed what she thought, her neck would be sore for a few days and the seat belt had left a burn but nothing she won’t recover from. She was ready to go back to Fitz when Coulson appeared in front of her.

“Not exactly how I planned on your mission ending,” he said trying to infuse a bit of humor into his statement. 

“Neither did I,” Jemma said but she wasn’t sorry to be out. After clearing the air with Fitz and she knew they needed each other now more than ever she had no interest in leaving his side again anytime soon. 

“You did well,” Coulson praised. “Kept a cool head under pressure, protected Fitz, and the information you were able to get us access too has been invaluable. Agent Morse was able to transfer the data after they moved you and Fitz last night.” 

“Fitz should have never been in that kind of danger,” Jemma snapped unable to control the words that came from her mouth. “You assured me if I took this mission he would be safe and watched over. Instead he was made to feel isolated, you hid things from him, and then sent into the field well before he should have been.” 

“Donnie was an important asset, we didn’t know about the powers until Ward told us…”

Jemma leveled him with another glare at the mention of Ward. The man that had tried to kill him being in their basement hadn’t sat right with her from the beginning. 

It was then May appeared to silently diffuse the situation. 

“Simmons, Fitz is done but the Doctors want him monitored. I told them you were fully capable of doing so in the comfort of one of your bunks, I think he’d be more comfortable there.”

Jemma didn’t need telling twice slipping off the exam table before she ran to Fitz’s bed to make sure they would have everything they needed to get through the night. 

“I told you now wasn’t the time,” May chided watching the pair and noting the massive shift in how they were with each other. 

Coulson sighed “I don’t think there will be a good time for a long time. It’s going to take time to rebuild their trust.” Even as he spoke he questioned so many of his actions regarding the scientists since that fateful day they were taken by Garrett and Ward. 

\-------------------------------------------

Jemma had decided to take Fitz to his bunk, unsure of the state of hers and she knew Fitz would be more comfortable in his own environment. He had avoided a concussion but would no doubt be weak and foggy for the next few days. 

Fitz groaned as he laid down on his bed relief to be away from prying eyes for the first time since this morning. 

“Bloody Hell,” he muttered and looked over at Jemma. 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly. Everyone had been so fixated on him and his injuries that he was concerned she had been overlooked. 

“Nothing a bit of rest won’t fix,” Jemma assured “now let’s get you settled and we can both rest.” 

Fitz smiled at the idea, kicking off his shoes and settled under his blankets, the idea of putting on his pajamas was simply too much right now. When he looked up he was shocked to see Jemma clearing off the small sofa he had crammed into one of the corners.

“Jemma?” he questioned.

“The bed is so small,” she said, “I’ll be right over here if you need anything.”

“Jemma Anne Simmons,” Fitz said trying to make his voice sound stern “You are not sleeping on that horrible excuse for a sofa, there is plenty of room in this bed now get over here so you can get some rest.”

Jemma smiled and didn’t hesitate to rush over to the small bed, barely big enough for the two of them, and snuggled under the well worn comforter before she settled on top of his chest, just as she had woken up this morning. 

Fitz clicked off the lights before he wrapped his arms around her, a soft kiss on the top of her head the last thing she felt as she drifted off to sleep.

End


End file.
